A New Battle for a New Win
by Azu Wings
Summary: The Bladebreakers are off to a new start when the World Champions are coming. But when Mr. Dickenson wants to recruit a new member, it leaves them in a tough situation. Will this new member ruin their chances and friendship? And how will this affect Kai?
1. How it all Began

**A New Battle for a New Win**

**Chapter 1**

**How it All Began**

At first, no one was pleased with the decision. They all thought that I would just be a bother to them and nothing but an obstacle in their journey to winning. Mr. Dickenson thought everyone was just overreacting and being very judgmental. They all thought that someone like me had no chance in improving their team's chance to victory and that I was no good. They all thought that this was all a joke. But it wasn't.

Mr. Dickenson was serious about recruiting a new member for the team. He boasted on how I was an amazing blader and that I would definitely bring the team to yet another one of their victories. No one would believe him. I felt embarrassed. I felt like I should have listened to my conscience and decline Mr. Dickenson's offer, but it was something that I couldn't refuse. It was an offer that could change my life and put it back on track. I just had to take it but after what happened, I'm beginning to think that I made the wrong decision.

"Don't worry. The boys will turn around eventually." He told me in his office the next day. "They're just not used to the idea of having a new teammate."

I sat in my chair with my head down.

"Yeah," I said. "You're probably right Mr. D."

He got up from his seat and went to his cabinet to get something. "What are you doing Mr. Dickenson?"

He didn't answer me right away. He just continued what he was doing.

"Aha!" he said. "I knew it was here somewhere."

"What's that Mr. Dickenson?" I inquired.

"Something for you."

My eyes widened when I heard that he had something for me. _I wonder what it could be. _ I thought. He turned around and handed me a silver box.

"Is this seriously for me?"

"Indeed it is. Open it up."

I took the box and slowly opened it. My eyes widened even more and they slowly started to fill up with tears. "So what do you think?"

"Are you serious Mr. D?"

"You bet I am."

"But….how?!"

Mr. Dickenson gave me a small laugh and said, "I know you have been through a hard time since what happened and your father knew that too. He knew how much Beyblading meant to you and how much this meant."

My eyes were flooded and I could barely breathe. I soon broke out into tears. Mr. Dickenson put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Your father knew that you would have a hard time after you were forced to give it all up so this is why he kept it just in case you have the chance to start all over again and he knew it wouldn't be the same without this."

"Thank you." I was able to say.

You are probably all wondering who I am. Well that's simple. Let's start from the beginning shall we?

My name is Valor Hasegawa and I am the new team member for the Bladebreakers. You might be able to tell that they aren't very happy with me being on the team probably because I'm a girl or the fact they don't want anyone to get in the way of their friendship. If you're wondering why I'm on it in the first place, then you have to read more in order to find out. It all started one day before my birthday on a beautiful sunny Thursday, August 9.

I was in my room reading when my aunt called me.

"Valor!" she called. "Phone's for you!"

"I'm coming!" I replied.

I quickly put down my book and rushed to the living room. My aunt hated waiting so I literally had to run. "Thanks." I said and I took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Yes, I don't know if you'll remember but I used to be a friend of your father's." the male voice said. "Does Mr. Dickenson ring a bell?"

My jaw dropped when I heard his name. I hesitated for a second and said, "Yeah. I still remember you Mr. D. It's nice to hear from you again."

"Yes Valor it is. Now Valor…I was wondering…."

Are conversation lasted for a good five minutes and finally I said, "Yeah, I can meet you there… No it's no bother…That sounds great…I'll see you then Mr. D. Bye." I hanged up the phone and sighed. "I wonder what the subject is this time."

I got my jacket, put my shoes on, and left. "Aunt Yomi, I'm heading out for a while!" I informed my aunt.

"Just don't stay out late and if you will then call!"

"I will!"

~.xxx.~

It was still early before I had to meet Mr. Dickenson so I decided for the time being, I would walk around the area. Walking helps me think and I had A LOT to think about. I decided to walk through the park. There were always people there and sometimes it was interesting to watch them, mainly because of the Beyblade battles taking place there.

"It's such a beautiful day," I said. "It would definitely be a shame to waste it all indoors." As I walked, I looked everywhere. I saw dogs jumping up trying to catch Frisbees, birds flying around and many children having fun Beyblading. It was an amazing sight to see, but for some reason, I wasn't comfortable seeing one specific scene.

"Go Dragoon!"

I noticed from afar that Tyson, the world Beyblading champion, was in the park along with the rest of his teammates: Ray, Max, Kenny, Daichi and Hilary battling younger kids and having the time of their life.

"Make sure you don't be too harsh on them Tyson," said Hilary. "They're not exactly at your level so it wouldn't be fair."

"Oh c'mon Hilary! Think about it. They'd actually be learning a thing or two if they lose."

Hilary gave Tyson a 'look' and slapped herself in the face and said, "You call that an excuse for wanting to win? Well it looks like you need more work on them Tyson."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Hilary. Now pipe down. I'm trying to teach these kids how to improve their Beyblading skills."

"Teach or defeat them and let them make a fool out of themselves?" said Hilary under her breath.

"C'mon Dragoon! Give it all you got!"

I was amazed at Dragoon's power and agility. It was a breathtaking sight but I wasn't that impressed.

"So this is the world champion at work huh?" I said. "Doesn't seem that great as people make it sound."

"So what exactly does the work of a world champion look like then?" I heard a male voice say behind me. I quickly turned around to face a guy whose eyes were so serious.

"Kai." I said softly.

"You know my name yet I don't know yours. How is that possible?" he asked. It sounded like he was just kidding around but it was kind of hard to tell.

"I guess you're famous then." I gave him a smirk and he just chuckled.

"I thought so," he said. "So why isn't Tyson's work that impressing to you?"

I stood there for a bit not knowing what to say. I felt kind of stupid because it took me a while to answer Kai's question. I guess it's because I really didn't know why.

"I guess," I finally said. "It's because it looks like what he's doing is just like what other everyday Beybladers do too. Probably his technique and style is different but he's blading just like everyone else."

"And you can tell just by looking?" he asked.

"Look, it's just my opinion okay? You may think what I'm saying is crap but I don't care."

"So what's your blading like?"

My eyes opened wide and my heart began to beat fast. I haven't thought about my skills for a long time, so I wasn't sure. "So?"

"To be honest with you…I don't know. I had to give it all up two years ago so I honestly don't know."

Kai gave me some sort of smile. It wasn't an evil smile or a nice smile. It was just his smile.

"It's been a long time since I heard such a strong opinion of someone."

I was a bit confused. How did we get from my Beyblading skills back to my opinion? I gave Kai a blank look and he said, "Do you have a Beyblade?"

I went through my pocket and nodded. "Then show me what you got." He demanded.

"Right now?!" I asked with a surprised tone.

"Sure. You have time don't you?"

"Well not exactly 'cause I have to go meet-"

"She has to go and meet me."

I turned around to see Mr. Dickenson standing right beside me smiling.

"Mr. Dickenson!"

"Why hello there Valor and hello to you too Kai."

"What are you doing here Mr. D?" I asked.

"For some reason I knew Tyson and the rest of the gang would be here and eventually you'd be walking pass by watching them Beyblade so I thought to myself, why not just tell everyone the news right here?"

"What news?"

"Mr. Dickenson!" I heard Tyson and the others call out.

"Why hello there all of you!"

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"Why don't we all sit by that huge tree so we can be in the shade and then I will tell you guys everything."

Everyone nodded their head and walked towards the tree. _I wonder what's this gonna be about. _I thought.

~.xxx.~

"So what's this all about Mr. Dickenson?" Kenny inquired.

"As you all now, the Beyblade World Champions is fast approaching and I decided to observe and study the moves of each player on the Bladebreakers and see if we still have a chance to win another World Champion."

"So what did you find out?" Ray asked.

"We are definitely ready for whatever comes are way but unfortunately, there are new teams out there wanting to participate this year and who knows how strong they are. Who knows? They might even be better than all of you combined and can instantly defeat you. Even you Tyson."

Tyson got up on his feet and said, "I've been the world champion three years in a row Mr. D and I am definitely not planning to lose the fourth year to some team we never heard of!"

"That may be true Tyson but we never know."

"So what's your plan for this all?" asked Max.

"I've decided that we should recruit a new member on the team and not just anybody. Somebody with a history of Beyblading."

"And who might that be Mr. D?" Tyson asked irritated.

"Valor." He announced pointing at me.

"ME?!"

"A GIRL?!" said Tyson. "Sir, you can't be serious can you?"

"Oh I am very serious Tyson. She is exactly what we need for this team. She has the fighting spirit and the skills to be on the Bladebreakers and just about the same energy as you do Tyson so I say she's perfect."

"But Mr. Dickenson!" screamed Daichi. "You can't be serious about putting HER on the team. It wouldn't be the same especially the fact that she is a girl! I mean are team only has MALE Beybladers and no girls!"

"Yeah! For once I agree with Daichi. We can't be putting a girl on this team!" Tyson protested.

"But guys," Kenny said. "She may actually be good as Mr. Dickenson is saying."

"Fine then!" Tyson ran towards me and said, "I challenge you to a battle. You win, you're on the team. I win, you leave us alone. Fair enough Valor?"

"But Tyson……"

"Fair enough." I said.

"I thought so. So you have a Beyblade?"

I nodded and took it out.

"You don't have to go easy on me Tyson but keep your force to a low level. This Beyblade is all I have left of my family memory and if you destroy it badly, it will be impossible to fix."

"Kenny can just fix it." He said with a smirk and his hands on his hips.

"You don't get it Tyson. This Beyblade is history. It can't be fixed or it will be replacing the memory."

"I don't get it…" Tyson said with a stupid look on his face.

"You don't know my story Tyson so don't go questioning my requests. Just obey them and battle me and that's it."

"Don't you tell me what to do!"

"Well then," I said. "I guess that means you don't show respect to anyone at all. So you want to battle or what?" I gave him an angry look and walked to the dish.

"You're on."

"Okay you two," Hilary said. "Don't be too rough okay?"

Tyson and I nodded and we put our Beyblade in the launcher.

"Ready to lose Valor?"

"I'm ready for anything Tyson even losing." I said gaving him a smirk and he gave me an angry face.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

_The battle is just the beginning Tyson!_

~.xxx.~

* * *

**I apologize for a very crappy first chapter and I know it doesn't make sense but I tried my best to make it good...but anyways...hope you guys enjoy. =D**


	2. A Change in Destiny

**Name pronounciation: Diaphin- die-uh-fin** (just in case =3)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Change in Destiny**

"C'mon Dragoon!" Tyson screamed.

"Drafnite give it all you got!" I screamed.

Both our Beyblade's collided and caused a spark. Dragoon's hit was stronger causing Drafnite to be pushed away. Tyson smiled evilly and began to laugh.

"I have no idea why you wanted to battle me in the first place Valor," Tyson told me with a snobby tone. "It's so obvious whose going to turn out victorious. Right now you're battling with the World Champion and I **never **lose."

"That may be true Tyson but if you haven't noticed yet, I don't care about losing to you and you're the one who wanted to battle me in the first place which is **why** I'm battling you right now."

"Uh, hello Valor? Have you ever heard of the word no?"

Hearing what Tyson said made me mad. I was really mad that I put my hands in a fist and my arms began to shake. Kai seemed to have noticed my hands. He could tell that I was mad.

"I've been hearing the word 'no' all my life Tyson and I am done hearing it and it making me want to give up. If I was someone who easily gives up then I would have said no, but the thing is I'm not. What kind of person do you think I am Tyson?" I asked him using an angry tone.

"Whoa Valor. There's no need to get all mad about it. I just met you today so I don't know much about you."

"But I do know a lot about you Tyson."

I couldn't help but notice Tyson's eyes widen with surprise. My remark caught him off guard and I was able to get a clear shot at Dragoon. "Alright Drafnite! Attack head on!"

"HUH?"

Drafnite headed towards Dragoon head on and was able to hit Dragoon at an angle causing Dragoon to be pushed to almost the very edge of the dish. "HEY! That's not fair Valor!" Tyson yelled at me. "I wasn't ready!"

"What a shame," I said. "Here I am facing the World Champion and he still doesn't know that in Beyblade, there is no such thing as waiting? What kind of champion are you?"

"I thought this was a Beyblade battle not an insulting battle!"

"I didn't mean to insult you Tyson but I thought you'd know by now that when it comes to Beyblade there is no such thing as waiting for your opponent. We attack head on whether or not you're ready. If you're not ready that's your loss not mines."

"She does have a point there Tyson." Max said.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?!"

"We're on no one's side Tyson," said Ray. "Focus on your battle because right now you're getting pretty beat." Ray pointed to Dragoon being pulverized by my Drafnite and lots of sparks flying everywhere.

"Oh no Dragoon!"

"Alright Drafnite, take it easy."

When I said that, Drafnite calmed down and went away from Dragoon.

"Hey Valor, why did you do that?"

"I know I shouldn't have done that but I want to see Dragoon's power."

Everyone around me including Tyson gave me a blank look. "I just wanted to see what Dragoon's power is like up close. So what are you waiting for Tyson? You want to show me what Dragoon is made of or what?!"

"Ha ha! You bet Valor! Alright Dragoon! Give it all you got!"

Dragoon started to spin faster and faster. I could see some wind forming around Dragoon as it kept on spinning and spinning. "Hey Valor! Are you ready for what you've been waiting for?"

I gave Tyson a mischievous look and said, "Bring it on Tyson."

Tyson shot his fist up in the air and yelled, "Alright Dragoon! Galaxy Storm attack!"

A huge funnel shape of wind surrounded Dragoon completely. It was hard to see Dragoon but I was ready for whatever was going to hit Drafnite and me. "Now how do you like that Valor?" Tyson asked in a boastful tone.

"Not bad Tyson. People were right about one thing. Your Dragoon's Galaxy Storm is a sight to see."

"I thought so."

"But playing time is over for you Tyson. Now it's my turn to be in the spotlight!"

Tyson couldn't help but give me a blank expression. Not only was he the World Champion but he was also a clueless one.

"Alright Drafnite! Firaga Blaze!"

Just like Dragoon's Galaxy Storm, a huge funnel shape surrounded Drafnite except it was a funnel shape of blazing fire. "Now how do you like that?" I asked.

"Whoa! That is one strong fire! Your Drafnite has amazing power Valor."

"Thanks Tyson! Now why don't Drafnite and I put on a show for you then you and I will attack head on with our strongest attacks. Eventually when our attacks collide, someone's gonna get knocked out which makes them the loser. This way the battle will be over sooner. Is that fair enough for you Tyson?"

Tyson fixed his hat and said, "Sounds good to me!"

_Alright Valor, this is your chance. This is your time to shine. Whether or not you lose today, you are still going to turn out a winner and make dad proud! _I took something out from behind.

"Hey Tyson! If I do happen to defeat you, you won't be the only one wearing a hat!" I slapped my blue and black hat on my head but not in the same position as Tyson. Instead, I put my hat on an angle just like I always did when I was younger. "I hope you don't mind me wearing my hat Tyson."

"It's a free country isn't it Valor?"

I nodded my head and gave Tyson a mischievous look signaling that the time was here. It was time to determine if I'm the new member of the Bladebreakers or not.

"Dragoon!"

"Drafnite!"

"Galaxy Storm attack full power!"

"Firaga Blaze full blast!"

Both bit beast's conjured up a storm of their element filling our eyes with their naturally beauty. Both attacks collided and mixed together creating a colossal funnel of fire and wind. At this point, both were concealed by the funnel. You could hear them attacking but you were unable to see them.

At last, the storm quieted down and slowly disappeared leaving a small mist of flames and wind and leaving everyone dumbfounded. Who was victorious? Finally it all cleared up and the winner was visible.

I walked to Tyson and said, "I'll be getting out of your way now then Tyson. It was a great opportunity to battle and congratulations."

I walked to my Drafnite and picked it up. "Thanks for everything Drafnite. We would have made dad proud."

A small tear fell. I couldn't help but notice Kai looking at me. I could tell he knew I was disappointed but a deal was a deal and I was warned from the very beginning but I didn't listen. I walked away leaving everyone speechless besides Tyson obviously.

"Alright!" Tyson cheered. "I won and now we don't have to worry about some girl being on our team. Right guys?" Tyson looked at everyone and saw how they all had a sad look on their face. "Hey guys? Why the long faces? I just won remember? That means no new teammate? Guys?"

Surprisingly, Daichi's face was also sad. "What's wrong with all of you? Aren't you happy?"

"You mean **you're happy** Tyson." said Kenny.

"What are you talking about?"

Everyone just stared at him all with the same sad face. What were they all thinking?

Mr. Dickenson had the same expression.

"Hm…"

~.xxx.~

The next day, Mr. Dickenson invited me to his office.

"Mr. Dickenson," I said. "Is it weird to feel embarrassed and sad even though I didn't care about winning?"

"It's normal for you to feel this way Valor even though you said you didn't care about winning and being on the team but you know deep in your heart what you really wanted."

I lowered my head and I could feel my eyes start to fill up with tears. "I know it's been some tough years for you Valor but you're trying your best to get through it all and battling Tyson was a great start."

"I guess but I still…..I don't know. I still feel weird."

"Don't worry. The boys will turn around eventually."

I sat in my chair with my head down.

"Yeah," I said. "You're probably right Mr. D."

He got up from his seat and went to his cabinet to get something. "What are you doing Mr. Dickenson?"

He didn't answer me right away. He just continued what he was doing.

"Aha!" he said. "I knew it was here somewhere."

"What's that Mr. Dickenson?" I inquired.

"Something for you."

My eyes widened when I heard that he had something for me. _I wonder what it could be. _ I thought. He turned around and handed me a silver box.

"Is this seriously for me?"

"Indeed it is. Open it up."

I took the box and slowly opened it. My eyes widened even more and they slowly started to fill up with tears. "So what do you think?"

"Are you serious Mr. D?"

"You bet I am."

"But….how?!"

Mr. Dickenson gave me a small laugh and said, "I know you have been through a hard time since what happened and your father knew that too. He knew how much Beyblading meant to you and how much this meant."

My eyes were flooded and I could barely breathe. I soon broke out into tears. Mr. Dickenson put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Your father knew that you would have a hard time after you were forced to give it all up so this is why he kept it just in case you have the chance to start all over again and he knew it wouldn't be the same without this."

"Thank you." I was able to say.

"No…thank your father. He knew you'll eventually go back to Beyblading regardless of your mother's wish for you to stop. He knew you would never give up that easily on your dream which is why he kept this for you in the future."

I couldn't help but break down into tears. Mr. Dickenson put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Everything's going to be okay Valor."

I wiped away my tears and held it tight. After all these years, I was finally reunited with my Beyblade. Diaphin.

"I can't believe he kept it after all these years. But how did you get it Mr. D?"

"Your father gave it to me so just in case something happens to him and he's not able to give this back to you, he wanted me to do the honours and give it you."

I was able to put a smile on my face. I looked up at Mr. Dickenson and said, "I'm so glad my father knew such a great man like you Mr. D"

"I'm lucky myself Valor. So what do you say you go down to the gym and talk the rest of them into letting you on the team now that you're ready?"

I got up from my seat and rushed to the door. I turned to Mr. Dickenson and bowed and walked away. "Such an amazing child."

~.xxx.~

I reached the gym and went inside where I saw everyone there talking all with serious faces.

"No!" I heard Tyson say. "We can't do that guys!"

"Why not Tyson?" asked Max.

"Because I am the World Champion and I have the ability to tell who's good and whose not. In this case she ain't one of them. So in this case she-"

"But Tyson," interjected Ray. "She really is good. I mean I know she didn't do much but her potential is there. You just didn't give her enough time to show it."

"But is it my fault that she wanted to make this battle quick? I don't think so!"

"But Tyson," said Hilary. "She did that on purpose for the sake of you. She knew how much **you **wanted this battle to get over with and win."

"What are you talking about Hilary I-"

"Am I interrupting something?" I interjected.

"Yeah you are." Tyson replied using his snobby tone once again. "But it wouldn't matter since this is about you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah Valor. If you're here to beg us to let you on the time then you've wasted your time because **no one **wants you on the team. NO ONE."

I was speechless. I was here trying to make them reconsider and allow me to show my true light with Diaphin but unfortunately I can't.

"But Tyson I-"

"Decision is made Valor. You said you'll be leaving me alone now so why don't you go do that?"

I couldn't help but feel frozen and shocked. I never knew that Tyson would be this rude about the situation.

"I guess it'll always be like that in my life." I turned around and slowly walked away.

"And what's that Valor?"

I stopped in my tracks and said, "To show my true light." And I continued to walk.

Everyone's face was blank. Kai's was the only one that showed some sort of feeling.

_There goes my chance…..to show who I am…._

~.xxx.~

"But Valor…why?" asked Mr. Dickenson.

I stared at Diaphin and held it tight.

"I thought my father was going to be right that I will be able to reunite with Beyblade and be able to show my skills and be on a team and be the World Champion." I stretched my arm towards Mr. Dickenson and dropped Diaphin into his palm. "But unfortunately…my mother's power got its way. I don't have a Beyblade…I don't have the skills and most importantly…I don't have a team." I turned around and walked away. "Thanks for everything Mr. D." And with that I was gone.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Mr. Dickenson's door.

"Come in."

The person opened the door and walked in. "Oh Kai. What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak my mind." He stood there for a bit and said, "**I **want Valor on the team."

Mr. Dickenson sighed with relief.

"Finally. Someone was able to break from Tyson's words and say something. Thank you Kai. What makes you want her on the team?"

"Her skills are outstanding. She didn't show much in the battle but so far it looks like she's great. She shows no fear when battling and she's not scared of losing. For sure she's a bit sensitive but I can tell she can easily get passed it even if pressured by people like Tyson."

"That is exactly what I was thinking….but unfortunately…she doesn't agree."

"Really?"

"Yes. Tyson's words have hurt her very badly and she has given up Beyblading. Now she is planning to move with her grandparents in Hayate to start a new life where no one will know her and keep Beyblading out of her life and heart."

"Mr. Dickenson...I need you to tell me **everything **you know about Valor. Especially her past."

"Have a seat."

Their conversation lasted for a good fifteen minutes.

"Thank you. Do you happen to know where she is now?"

"I believe she is at the station waiting for the train to take her to Hayate."

Kai got up from his seat and rushed to the door. "Kai before you go, take this." Mr. Dickenson threw something at Kai and he caught it. "I think she will be needing it."

Kai nodded his head and walked away.

~.xxx.~

* * *

Okay so second chapter...and sorry again if it's crap....but I tried my best to make it good =3...anyways...hope you enjoy =D


	3. Turning Things Around

**Chapter 3**

**Turning Things Around**

"But Valor…why?"

I couldn't get Mr. Dickenson's question out of my head. It would replay over and over. I guess I couldn't believe I actually did it even though I sworn that I never would. But it was too late to turn everything around. I made my decision and nothing could change my mind. So I thought.

"Valor are you sure you want to do this?" my aunt Yomi asked. "I mean its okay for you to give Beyblading up but do you really have to move all the way to Hayate? Why can't you just stay here?"

"Because…this way I won't be in a place filled with my bad memories. In this case….I have one bad memory here and I don't want to be near it. That's why I'm leaving."

"But can't you leave a different day? I mean look at that heavy pouring rain. You can get sick."

I finished packing my bag and I put it on. "Sorry aunt Yomi. But this is my life…not yours." I gave her a hug. I could feel her tears streaming down her face. I let go and whispered goodbye. She waved and I walked to the door and with that…I was gone.

"Can someone stop her?"

~.xxx.~

I stood in the pouring rain waiting for the train to take me to Hayate where hopefully I will remain there for the rest of my life. Standing there, I couldn't help but want to cry. But why should I cry? I thought I didn't care about being on the team? The truth of the matter was I really wanted to be on the team. For once in my life I was about to be a part of something I really loved, but unfortunately, rejection got its way. None of them wanted me on the team.

"Why did I come here in the first place?"

"You came here because you were looking for something."

I turned around to see Kai leaning on a pole with his arms crossed.

"How did you find me?"

"Who else?"

I thought about it for a minute and sighed.

"Mr. Dickenson?" Kai nodded his head. "Why did you come here? I thought you're with them?"

"Why is it when Tyson says one opinion everyone else thinks that's what everyone on the team feels too?"

"Great minds think alike?"

Kai got out of his position and walked towards me.

"It's because everyone else is too scared to speak up."

I lowered my head to face the wet ground. "But you're in luck Valor because I'm not scared to speak up."

I immediately raised my head when I heard him say that. My eyes met with his and I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"What are you saying Kai?"

"Isn't it obvious Valor? Unlike everyone else……I want you on the team."

My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What?! But why? I lost to Tyson and a deal's a deal. Besides…I embarrassed myself enough."

"So what? You're just going to runaway to another town? And did you ever come to think that you are just as good as Tyson?

I didn't know what to say to that. I was too shocked to know what to say. Did Kai really think I was just as good as Tyson? My eyes began to fill up with tears. Kai sighed and said, "Why do you think your mother named you Valor?" I answered by shrugging my shoulders. "It's because valor means bravery and she knew you were going to be brave for your whole life."

"She could've named me Valor because she liked that name."

"Maybe but I think it's because of that."

"But Kai…I'm not brave."

Kai went through his pocket and took something out.

"But maybe with this you can be."

Kai opened his hand to reveal it. I gasped.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"Well I went to Mr. Dickenson's office to talk to him about you and he told me the story of your past and what you did. I knew what you were doing was a bad idea so I decided to chase you down and hopefully change your mind. He told me where you were and before I left he gave me Diaphin to give to you hopefully that it would help to change your mind."

I stood there frozen for while. Tears started to fill my eyes. I lifted my head to face Kai and said, "Why do you want me on the team?!"

"Because believe it or not you're really better then Tyson."

"Oh really?! Or is it because you feel sorry for me? Is it because of my past? Is it because I was once the World Champion but that was taken from me when I had to give it all up and later on was humiliated on national television?! Is that why?!"

My voice echoed. I was screaming so loud in pain.

"Valor I-"

I broke down and fell to the ground.

"Because of my mother…I don't know who I am anymore! She took away something that was so important to me and eventually…my father died and I had no one that would be there for me and encourage me to keep on Beyblading. No one! It's all her fault that I'm a nobody now and my life is nothing but a huge mess and a damn lie! I will never forgive her for what she did!!"

My voice was way louder and it could be heard from afar. I was still on my knees quivering because of the cold and crying in pain. Kai gasped. He didn't know my life was this bad. He couldn't believe how hurt I was. I got up and began to run away but Kai grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Kai let go of me!!" Eventually he grabbed me so hard I bumped into to him and fell into his arms where I cried even more. My head was against his chest and his arms were tightly around me.

"Valor…I know how hurt you are from everything but…running away isn't the answer to it." He said with a firm voice.

The rain began to pour harder and harder. "The nightmare you have all the time will soon be over. I promise." Surprisingly, the rain poured lightly and eventually it stopped and the sky cleared up. I looked up at the sky with Kai's arms still around me. I cleared my throat signaling him that he can let me go.

I looked at him for a while and said, "Thank you."

Kai smiled and said, "I think it's time to go to Tyson and the others and convince them that you deserve to be on the team. A deal is a deal but this deal was an unreasonable one."

I nodded my head and began to walk out of the station.

"So you're coming or what Kai?"

He smiled and followed up. _I hope he's right._

~.xxx.~

Kai and I reached the gym.

"Are you sure this is going to work Kai?"

"Just trust me and just go in there."

I took a deep breath and went in.

I saw Tyson and all of them standing in the same spot talking. It looked like they haven't moved at all the last time.

"Hey Tyson!" I called.

"What are you doing here Valor?" Tyson noticed that Kai was behind me. "Hey Kai. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to support Valor."

"For what?"

"For the time that I've knew you Tyson, your personality was nothing but arrogant but up to this point, I don't think arrogant is the best word to describe your attitude anymore."

"Hey! What's that's supposed to mean?! And I thought you were on our side?"

"Unfortunately for you I'm on her side. Unlike all of you I want Valor on the team. Maybe some of you want her on the team too but you're all just scared to speak up because of Tyson."

Everyone stood silent having nothing to say.

"Because of me? What about me?! I don't get why they can't-"

"Tyson!" I said. "This isn't between you and Kai. This is between you and me. I came here to hopefully make you reconsider about this whole situation and put me on the team. Kai's only here as support."

"Why do you want to be on the team anyways?"

"You want to know why? It's because it has amazing players like all of you guys. You guys have an amazing team and I just want to be part of it. Beyblading is my life. Always has and always will be. I wasn't able to be on a team before but I was hoping that finally I could be on one and I was hoping that this team would be it." I turned around and slowly walked away. "But I was wrong."

"Hey Valor!" called Ray. "I want you on the team."

With that, everyone began to speak up and say that they wanted me on the team.

"So do I." said Max. "I mean your moves are unbelievably awesome."

"Yeah especially your Drafnite's fire power!" added Daichi.

"So you'd definitely be an excellent addition to the Bladebreakers." said Kenny.

"And besides, this way I won't be the only girl here and it would be nice for once to see a girl on this team battle then a guy." Hilary said.

I was so happy with everyone's words.

"Thanks you guys."

Everyone was smiling and laughing but Tyson however didn't have that look on his face that I was hoping for. "All I'm waiting for is you Tyson."

Tyson's fists began to shake. He then turned to face me having a huge goofy smile on his face.

"Of course I'm going to say yes Valor!" I was shocked. At first he did nothing but protest but now he's all happy?! "I really am sorry for how I treated you Valor I really am. I guess I was scared that you would get in the way of our friendship and in the way of our chances to winning again this year and the fact that you're a girl."

"Thanks Tyson."

"No problem. So how about we start a fun training session? I would really like to see your Drafnite's attack again."

"Oh about Drafnite. I can't exactly use him no more."

"Why not Valor?"

"Because…I have something else that I've been dying to use for a long time." I took out my black and blue Beyblade from my pocket and revealed it to everyone. "Everyone, I'd you to meet my Beyblade Diaphin. Diaphin is my bit beast and this Beyblade right here is the first one I ever got and it's still in its natural state meaning its look never changed." I put a tight grip on my Beyblade. "I can't believe it's still the same as it was the last time I had it."

"Whoa! That's a pretty neat Beyblade Valor!" exclaimed Daichi. "C-c-can I touch it?" he asked with sparkly eyes.

"Of course you can. Better yet, why don't you hold it?"

"Really?!" I nodded my head and handed my Beyblade to Daichi. "Awesome!"

"Hey Daichi!" called Tyson. "Quit hogging her blade and give it back! I want to see her Diaphin in action." Daichi laughed and gave my Diaphin back.

"Thanks Valor."

"No problem." I said with a smile. With that, I put my Beyblade in my launcher and so did Tyson.

"Hey Tyson," called Ray. "Don't hog the battle 'cause we all want a shot at battling Valor."

"Yeah! You already had one with her." added Max.

"Don't worry. So Valor you ready?"

I gave him a wink and said, "Ready than I ever been."

"3…2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Our Beyblade's automatically hit each other before they even hit the dish.

"Whoa!"

"Hey Tyson? You want to see my Diaphin's attack?"

"You bet!"

"Alright Diaphin! Let's bring it back to old times!" Diaphin spinned away from Dragoon getting ready to attack. "Diaphin! Tsunami Cycle!"

Just like Drafnite's Firaga Blaze, Diaphin's Tsunami Cycle was a huge funnel shape of water.

"Whoa!" Everyone was speechless by the how strong Diaphin's attack was.

"Diaphin attack!" Diaphin move towards Dragoon and trapped it in its attack. The attack went faster and faster capturing Dragoon and making it unable to attack.

"That is one strong attack Valor!" said Tyson.

"To bad it's over!"

"Huh?!" The water storm stopped and disappeared leaving Diaphin still spinning and Dragoon out of sight. "Hey, where did my Beyblade go?"

"Whoops. Looks like I overdid it." I pointed to the ground where Tyson's Beyblade was. "Sorry."

"Nah. That's okay. At least now I know what you're made of. Why don't you take a break Valor? Your Diaphin needs it anyways."

"Sure. Thanks."

I walked away and Daichi and Ray decided to battle it out. I noticed that Kai was outside staring up at the sky. I walked outside.

"Hey Kai."

"Oh. Hey Valor. That was some battle."

"Thanks. You know, I can't wait to battle you."

"After seeing that battle I'm scared to." I laughed at his attempt at making a joke.

"Sorry Kai but joking isn't your thing."

"Yeah I know but it made you smile right?"

I smiled and bit my lip. I leaned in towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but notice him blush.

"Look at Mr. Serious blush."

"What was that for?"

A smiled and laughed and ran back to the gym. I turned around as I ran and said, "Thank you for everything Kai!" I gave him a smiled sweetly and turned around.

Kai smiled and chuckled. "Valor! Get ready for me later on 'cause I won't go easy on you!"

Kai stood there holding Dranzer in his hand.

_Get ready Dranzer. We are in for an amazing journey with someone who can change my life._

~.xxx.~

* * *

So that was chapter 3 people…again sorry it's crap but again I did try my best to make it good and I always do. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! =D Thanks for reading!

Oh yeah, just to let you know the next chapter is not a continuation of this chapter. The continuation of this chapter would be Chapter 5. Chapter 4 would be a special chapter. (That is if you guys care =D)


	4. Chapter Special:Valor's Story

**Chapter 4**

**Valor's Story**

"Hey Valor," Ray said. "I just noticed that you're the new member on our team and we don't know much about you."

"That's right!" Max joined in. "We know what your Beyblading is like but we don't know you personally. You could be a serious quiet guy like Kai, super smart like Kenny or wild like Daichi."

"Hey!" screamed Daichi. "We can't forget you Max. You could be some happy-go-lucky kid like him, calm yet fierce like Ray, annoying like Hilary."

"Daichi!" screamed Hilary.

"Or you can be a fat pig like Tyson who does nothing but eat and eat and eat and-"

Daichi began to choke a bit being put in a headlock by Tyson. I….can't.....breath...."

"What were you saying about me Daichi?" Tyson asked in an evil, angry tone. Daichi stomped on Tyson's foot causing Tyson to let go of him and scream in pain. "OW!" Daichi ran away sticking his tongue out at Tyson.

"Ha ha!"

"Come back here you little creep!"

Everyone laughed awkwardly.

"Or you can be like both of them combined." said Hilary.

"Yeah…I'm crazy myself but not like them. So you guys want my story 'cause it's going to be a long one." Everyone sat on the bleachers and I began to tell my story.

_I was born Valor Hasegawa on August 10 in a small town not too far from where I'm living now. When I was younger, it was my favourite place in the whole wide world. Every time my parents wanted to go on vacation to see new places and things, I always had the same answer: What's the point of going someplace else to see new things where here we can __**always **__see new things? They would always laugh at me when I say that. So instead, they would leave me with my grandparents while they're gone. I didn't mind them being gone since I was so occupied._

_As I grew older, my father finally introduced me to Beyblading. At first, I was not fascinated by what I was seeing. I thought it was just a silly game and pointless, that is until I saw the magic happen._

"Alright Valor!" my father said. "This is where the magic begins so don't be closing your eyes alright?" I nodded and my dad patted it. He always does that to let me know I'm being a good kid. "Alright Drafnite! C'mon out! It's time to show what you're made of!"

With that, my father's bit beast Drafnite emerged from the Beyblade. My eyes sparkled in amazement. Drafnite was a beauty. It was a golden phoenix with red and black accents on it. It shimmered in the night sky like it was one of the stars in the sky. "Drafnite, Firaga Blaze full power!"

A huge fire with black accents surrounded Drafnite making it more beautiful.

"Wow dad! Drafnite is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it so far Valor. Now, get ready for the finale! Stay back Valor!"

I nodded my head and backed away. This was the moment Beyblading was going to change my mind. "Drafnite, attack!" Drafnite slowly moved towards the other Beyblade and captured it in its attack. The opponents Beyblade was spinning out of control in the attack. "Drafnite, the time has come! Now release it now!"

The fire that surrounded Drafnite disappeared and the opponents Beyblade was thrown out into the air slowly falling into its owners hands. "Now that's Drafnite for you." Drafnite got out of the dish and went into my father's hand. My father walked towards his opponent and said, "I'm sorry for being aggressive on your blade Hiro."

Hiro, who is Tyson's brother and also a close friend with my dad, put a grip on his Beyblade. "Ah, don't worry about it Mr. Hasegawa. There was no harm done anyways so you're off the hook this time."

"Wait wait wait wait!" interrupted Tyson. "You knew my brother?!"

"Yeah I did."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Tyson! Shut up and let Valor continue! She'll explain to you later!" scolded Hilary. "Go on Valor."

"Now where was I? Oh yes."

My father sighed with relief and said, "Thank goodness Hiro." He turned to me and said, "So Valor, what did you think." I gave him a huge smile and ran to him where he picked me up in his arms. I gave him a hug.

"It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen!! And Hiro…you were amazing yourself! You're just as awesome as my dad."

Hiro walked towards me and patted my head and said, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed the battle Valor, and thanks for your kindness." I gave him a smile and hugged him, sill in my father's arms. "And as a thank you, I'd like you to have this." He handed me a Beyblade that was black with blue accents around it. Again, my eyes sparkled in amazement. The Beyblade was beautiful.

"Is this really for me Hiro?"

"Of course it is! It definitely isn't for your father now is it?"

"Nope! He already has one!" I turned to my father and asked, "Can I keep I dad?"

My father laughed at me. "Of course you can Valor. That's the whole point!"

"Hooray!" I cheered. "I get my own Beyblade! Hey dad, Hiro? When can I start training?"

"You want to train already?" they both asked in unison.

"Yeah, I mean you guys are awesome bladers and I want to be just like you guys!"

"But Valor," my father said. "It means constant training and getting up early in the morning to practice?"

"Please dad! I'm not some lazy kid."

They both laughed. "Hey guys, when will I get my bit beast?"

"When the time comes Valor." replied Hiro. "Well, I got to get going guys. I'll see you later."

"Bye Hiro!" my father and I said in unison.

"Let's go home dad."

My dad hugged me and we walked home.

~.xxx.~

It was approximately twelve in the morning and I was still awake. I was put to bed three hours ago but I couldn't fall asleep. I was so excited. I couldn't believe that I had my own Beyblade! Not only was I desperate to train I was desperate to get my Beyblade.

"You what?!"

I heard my mother scream. I was supposed to stay in bed but I couldn't help it. I had to see what was going on. I got up from my bed and I was about to turn the door knob when I heard my mom say, "What in the world did you give her a Beyblade?!" I stopped in my tracks. They were fighting. Mom and dad were fighting. I knew that I should just stay in the room and listen through the crack.

"Because she was mesmerized by my Beyblading I knew right away that this would be something she would want to master in the future."

"But why did you even let her see you blade in the first place?! If you didn't she wouldn't have been mesmerized and you wouldn't have given her that idiotic toy!"

"A Beyblade is not an idiotic toy! It is part of a sport that is so amazing!"

"Amazing?! You call Beyblading amazing?"

"Yeah I do! And what do you call it?"

My mover stood there for a while biting her lip and tapping her foot.

"You want to know what I call it?" There was a sudden pause between the two. "I call it crap. It's a game that's nothing but a brainwash to kids and not to mention you! Who in the world would call this crap a sport?"

"Try almost half the population of the world!"

"Well….it looks like you're on the wrong side of the world then Daisuke."

"What are you talking about Aya?" My mother walked to her purse and got out her credit card and handed it to my father. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"You take it, find a nice hotel that fits your comfort, stay the night and tomorrow you're finding your own place."

My father gasped and so did I. Why was my mother making him leave?

"Why? Are you kicking me out?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Of course I'm kicking you out you idiot! You have been nothing but a terrible influence to our daughter and I don't want that to happen any longer. With you leaving his house, you won't be able to do your dirty work."

"How the hell am I bad influence to her Aya?"

"You know how much I hate Beyblade Daisuke and you know how I didn't want her to learn about it but she did anyways!"

"But she loves it Aya! You can't take that away from her!"

"I dealt with you Daisuke but I don't want to deal with her too. Now get out!"

"Fine." My father began to walk towards the door and I came running from my room trying to stop him.

"Dad! Don't go!"

"Valor!" my mother screamed. "Get back into your room!"

"No! Not unless you let dad stay!" I grabbed my dad and hugged him so hard. "Dad…don't go!"

My father went on his knees and gave me hug.

"Everything will be alright Valor. I'll come back later on. I promise." My dad let go of me and walked out the door.

"C'mon Valor," my mother said. "Time to go back to bed." She picked me up and brought me back to my room. "Good night Valor."

"Mom…will dad really come back?"

"Of course he will. He promised you after all."

"But you kicked him out."

"Yes but your dad and I were just having a small argument and I thought that we just needed some space from each other to calm down so that's why. It's no big deal. Now go to sleep okay Valor?"

My mother kissed me on my forehead and left, leaving the door slightly open.

_I hope dad comes back._

~.xxx.~

The next day, I stayed in my room. I was still saddened by yesterday and also because my dad didn't come back yet like he promised. _I knew it was too good to be true. _All of a sudden, I heard something hitting my window. I looked out and I saw my dad throwing rocks.

"Hey Valor! It's time for that special training!"

"Dad…why don't you just use the door?"

"Your mom and I aren't on good terms right now. So why don't you tell her you're just going to walk for a while."

I nodded my head and quickly went downstairs. I was going to lie to my mom just like I always do. I know I shouldn't but she never lets me do anything so I have to always lie to do it.

"Mom….can I walk around for a while?"

"Sure. With who?"

"Just by myself."

"Alright. Just be careful thought okay Valor I-" The door slammed and my mother laughed. "An adventurous child isn't she?"

~.xxx.~

"So dad, where are we going to go?" I asked.

"Well you said you wanted to practice so that's what we're going to do."

"Okay…but where?"

"Some place where your mother can't catch us."

"And that place is….."

My dad stopped walking. "Huh? Why did we stop?"

"Because you're here." I heard a voice call out. It was Hiro, standing on a mountain ledge with his Beyblade in his hand.

"Hiro!"

"Ready for that special training Valor?"

"Yeah!"

"Well c'mon!"

I grabbed Hiro's hand and he pulled me up to the ledge.

~.xxx.~

"So Valor," Tyson said. "What was your training like up on that mountain?"

"Pretty much the same as the training we do now except more room and no boundries."

Daichi jumped up from his seat and began to dance around like a little monkey.

"No boundaries are awesome huh?"

"You bet Daichi." I replied. "So guys I'm not going to go into full detail with the training session I'm just going to skip ahead."

"So how long did your training last anyways?" Ray inquired.

"I was just getting there Ray. So anyways, this whole sneaking out thing lasted for quite a while. A month to be exact. My mom wasn't at all suspicious but as everything neared to the end, that's when she finally realized what was going on. It was also the start of everything."

It was a nice night and my dad and I were headed back to my house. As I was about to say goodbye to my dad, my mother opened the door having an angry look on her face.

"Uh…hey mom." I said nervously.

"Hey Aya I was just-"

"Betraying me? Stealing my daughter to do something I don't want her to do?"

"But mom I-"

"Keep quiet Valor!"

"C'mon Aya I mean were just doing something we both love that's all."

"Something I despise. Something I don't want you guys to do. Something you promised you won't let our daughter be interested in."

"Aya I-"

"Don't you dare touch me Daisuke! Don't you even call me Aya anymore. Better yet…never speak to me again because from this moment on I don't want to see your face again! And in order to do that I'm moving out of this house with Valor and were going to move somewhere far far away from you!"

"Aya….."

"NO!" I screamed.

"What did you say Valor?" my other asked shocked.

"I'm not going with you. I never have and I never will! I hate you mom! You ruined my life and my dream! I love Beyblading and you're not going to take that away from me!"

"See?! Look what you did! You turned my own daughter against me!"

"No mom…you made me turn against you."

My mother gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears started to stream down her face, "So mom…I'm not moving with you. I'm going with dad." She wiped away her tears and said, "Fine. I'm gone then. Good thing I already packed." She grabbed her bags and walked to a cab that was waiting for her in front of our house."

"Valor….you…."

"I know dad. Now let's just go back inside.

_I thought that from that moment on, everything will be alright. That's what I thought._

_A few years later when I was thirteen, my father became very ill and was diagnosed with cancer. He had an operation to get rid of it but it came back a month later. I sat beside his bed watching him in pain._

"Dad…are you going to be okay?"

My dad grunted and said, "Of course I will."

"But what if you…."

"Die? Even if I die Valor I'm still going to be okay. I may not be here with you anymore but I'll always be okay no matter what."

I started to break down into tears. My hands holding my Beyblade were shaking like crazy. Eventually a tear drop fell and landed on my Beyblade. Suddenly, a huge light emerged.

"What's happening?" The light disappeared and when I looked at my Beyblade, I saw something different about it. "Dad…what is this?" I asked him pointing at it.

"You got your bit beast Valor. So what're you going to name it?"

I stared at it for a minute. My bit beast was a silver dolphin with a turquoise ring around its neck. It was a beauty.

"I'm going to call it Diaphin."

"Nice name."

I took my dad's hand and placed my Beyblade in his hand.

"I want you to keep it for the time being dad. I'm hoping it will make you feel better."

My dad smiled and I cried. That was the last time I saw him smile and the last time I ever saw him. The next day my father died at exactly 11:59 PM. I wasn't contacted until the next morning. When I heard he died…I didn't cry. My dad wanted me to be brave and that's what I was going to do. I was crying but I didn't show it.

Three days after he died, his funeral was held and at that time, I did nothing but cry. I cried all day. I cried all night. Since my dad died and I was living with him, my mom had no choice but to look after me again. Living with her meant giving up Beyblading. For good.

"It's for the best Valor." She would always say.

"It wouldn't matter anyways. I don't have a Beyblade. I gave mines to dad and I don't where he put it."

"You still have your father's don't you?"

"But it wouldn't be right to use it for a while."

"Okay good. Why don't you wash up then?"

I didn't live with my mother for long because eventually I ran away to Tokyo where my aunt Yomi was living. My mother didn't know until the next day. She forced me to go home but I refused. She knew how brave I was so she didn't bother to make me go back. I was happy where I was now. I wasn't real happy but I was happy.

"Whoa." They all said.

"That was a pretty tough life." said Max.

"I know but I dealt with it and look at me now? I'm out of my mother's arms, I have my Beyblade back and I'm really happy now."

"So what how did you get your Diaphin back Valor?" Kenny asked.

"You see, my father was also good friends with Mr. Dickenson and it turns out I couldn't find Diaphin because Mr. D had it. My dad gave I to him so he can keep it for the future when I'm a bit older and give it to me and resume my Beyblading."

"So Valor," called Tyson. "How did you know my brother?"

"My father was friends with your father and since my dad was a Beyblading expert Hiro just hanged around. That's pretty much it."

"And you never told me?"

"I didn't think you would care."

"Well I don't but it's good to know though! Now I know why Hiro was never around the house. And how come I never met you though?"

"I don't know but now you did."

"Yeah."

"That was a great story." Hilary said.

"But wait!" Daichi exclaimed. "What's up with this World Champion bit? I heard you were it once before?"

"I think I'm going to save that for another time Daichi."

"Awwww…."

"So guys…so far that's my story. I'll tell you more later on but not right now. For now…let's just have fun."

"Hey I just noticed something!" said Tyson. "You said that you were born on August 10…and that's today!"

"You bet it is."

"So why are we just standing here?! We should go celebrate!"

"I don't know….."

"That's a great idea!" he rest of them said.

"Hey Kai," Tyson called. "Are you in?"

Kai smiled and said, "You bet I am."

They all cheered.

"Yeah but guys…where can we celebrate?"

"That's easy Valor." said Tyson. "We'll just go to my house. My grandpa always has food around anyways."

I smiled and thanked everyone for their kindness. "So what are we waiting for guys? To my house!"

Everyone cheered and followed Tyson. I was following up also until I was grabbed by someone.

"Kai."

"Hey Valor…." Kai leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Happy birthday."

"What happened to the man of mystery? The serious Kai?"

"He's still here but he does have a soft side you know?"

"I know."

I grabbed Kai's hand and we both walked out of the gym following the rest of them to Tyson's house.

~.xxx.~

* * *

Okay so that was Chapter 4 for you....probably not my best chapter though. I only did this because I wanted you all to know what Valor was all about and her story is pretty long so I decided to just make a chapter special for it. Her story isn't complete yet but i will be talked about in future chapters but not as specials. I might have more chapter specials..MAYBE...I'm not sure yet. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed because really it is because I wanted to finish it today so badly and submit it because I'm trying to submit a new chapter everyday so iI won't fall behind and become too lazy to finish it. So if you notice a couple of grammar errors or typos etc..yeah =3 Anyways...hoped you enjoy =D


	5. Let the Training Begin

**Chapter 5**

**Let the Training Begin **

It was early in the morning and I was still sound asleep. Last night I was up for a long time partying and having fun with my new team and friends. There was karaoke, eating contests, and other wild games. It was a night to remember but what was most memorable about my birthday was afterwards. Let me go to the beginning shall I?

My birthday party was coming to an end seeing that it was a quarter to twelve. Everyone else had fallen asleep while I was still wide awake. I decided to read a book to help me fall asleep but unfortunately Tyson's snoring was annoying. I had no choice but to leave and go somewhere else where it was quiet. I decided to go outside since it was such a beautiful night. The sky was a nice dark blue and there was a full moon to light up the sky. Along with the moon, there were a billion of stars in the sky shining their light. There was a soft breeze in the air that was very relaxing and blew against the grass making a soft sound. I was definitely in heaven. There was no need for my book anymore. The breathtaking night was all I needed to fall asleep.

As my eyes began to close, Kai came up from behind.

"So is this where you sleep all the time?" He asked.

I shook my head and laughed at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I replied. "Nothing at all."

Kai took a seat beside me and stared up at the sky.

"I can see why you'd rather be here outside than inside."

"Well that and because I'm trying to get away from Tyson's snoring.

Kai chuckled. "And also because I couldn't get to sleep."

"So this is what you do when you can't go to sleep?" he asked.

"Sometimes I read a book but mostly this. I'd go out through my bedroom window and stay on top of the roof and just stargaze."

"And I'm guessing you end up falling asleep on the roof huh?"

"Sometimes I do but I end up waking up just in time to get back into my bedroom."

Kai and I just sat there not saying a word to each other. We both were too busy doing the same thing. Sitting down and staring up at the sky. Eventually, Tyson's grandfather popped his head out and saw us sitting there.

"Now what are you two dudes doing out here late at night? Why aren't you sleeping like the others?"

"Uh...yeah um…don't worry about us," I said. "Kai and I were just trying to get to sleep by looking up at the stars. That's all." I said nervously.

"Alright you two. Just don't stay up that late you hear me?"

We both nodded our heads and he went away.

I leaned back and lied on the ground. I stretched and said, "Finally he's gone. Now I can go back to my stargazing." I got up from where I was and started to walk towards the big tree in their garden.

"And where are you going?" asked Kai.

"Going to see the stars from a better view. You want to come?"

Kai gave me a smirk and got up and walked beside me to the tree.

I climbed to the first branch of the tree and so did Kai. We both smiled and stared up at the sky. We were both mesmerized by its beauty. "Think about it Kai. We won't be able to see much of this if we keep on using all our lights. It's pretty rare that we see this in the city. If we lived in the country, I bet we'd be able to go to sleep easily all the time."

"So what are you trying to say? You want to move to the country?"

"Well I'm pretty much a city girl so I wouldn't be that used to living there but I do think about it from time to time. It's peaceful there and there's no noisy cars driving by ruining the wonders of nature. I call that my sanctuary. If it's not possible for me to move there than I would hope that I would be able to visit it often."

Kai stared at me. It looked like he was looking at me in amazement.

"It's pretty cool Valor how you have your life so figured out."

"What do you mean?"

"You already know what you might want to do in the future."

"Don't you?"

"Well, I thought I did, but now I'm not sure."

"Well you'll eventually get back on track. I'm sure of it."

"We'll see."

Kai gave me a warm smile and so did I. All of a sudden, I saw a shooting star. "Why don't you make a wish?"

"Like I haven't thought about that? How about you?"

"Maybe I already made one."

I chuckled and closed my eyes and made my wish. _I wish something great will happen soon. _"Made your wish?" I nodded my head. "What'd you wish for?"

"Something that will hopefully happen soon."

"That reminds me. Before I forget…"

I looked at Kai weirdly wondering what he was getting out of his pocket. When he took it out I couldn't believe it. "Here. This is for you. I found it on the ground today while we were walking here. I saw it and I knew it was for you."

I took it out of the palm of his hand and stared at it. I was mesmerized by its beauty. I just couldn't keep my eyes off it.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because…it's your birthday and you're the first person I trust A LOT. Also, you had a crappy past like me which makes us have something in common."

I just kept on staring at it. Eventually, I closed my hand onto it and held it tight. I gave Kai a small kiss.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Kai smiled and said, "Well, Happy Birthday Valor."

As I was slowly falling asleep, I opened my hand to stare at it one more time. It was a small pin in the shape of a wing. I found it kind of weird that Kai "found it on the ground" because it looks too beautiful to be dropped onto the ground and left there. It didn't matter how he got it. It just mattered that he cared.

~.xxx.~

Now my story has ended and now we're back to where we were before. I slowly woke up to the sounds of chirping birds and the cool breeze blowing against my body. I woke up to see that I was lying down on Kai's lap while he was leaning against the tree sleeping. _How the hell did this happen?! _I was freaking out considering that the position I was in right now was very awkward. I didn't want to wake up Kai so I slowly rose my head up from his lap and to a sitting position.

"Is it a nice view from there Valor?" I heard Daichi scream from below.

He scared me and I ended up falling off the tree branch landing flat on my face.

"Ugh…."

"You okay there Valor?" I lifted up my arm with a thumb up. "Good."

"Man Daichi. Why do you have to be so loud in the morning?"

"Hey Valor you okay?"

I looked up to see Kai staring down from above. I couldn't help but get all starry eyes looking up at him. His worried eyes were shimmering through the sun and his hair was flowing through the wind. I was frozen. He looked so handsome! For a serious guy, he sure can look hot. "Valor?" he called my name again. I quickly got up and put my hand behind my head laughing very awkwardly.

"Uh yeah sure Kai! I'm totally fine!"

He smiled and jumped of the tree branch. He walked up to me and said, "Good. Maybe next time you should land on your feet." I chuckled and he walked away into the house.

I sighed and said, "Gosh, how embarrassing!" I heard small snickers behind me and I turned around to see Daichi covering his mouth preventing himself from laughing. "Just go ahead and laugh."

Daichi ended up laughing hysterically falling on the ground and literally laughing and rolling, "Yeah whatever." I stepped over Daichi's body and walked into the house.

~.xxx.~

"Where were you two?" asked Hilary. "We woke up and you guys were gone."

"We fell asleep outside." I replied.

"Why were you guys sleeping outside?" Tyson asked very curiously. "Are you guys hiding something from us?"

I put my hands in front of him and shook them rapidly.

"No of course not Tyson. Kai and I were just doing a bit of stargazing and fell asleep. That's all!"

"In a tree?" Hilary said.

Kai and I had no idea what we were supposed to say.

"Stargazing is best to be done in a place above ground and there was the tree so…"

Everyone still looked at us with eyes showing that they didn't believe a word that they said. With a bit of hesitation, Ray finally said, "Well, as long as we know you guys weren't in trouble or anything, I guess that's all there is to it. How about we get something to eat? I don't know about you guys but I am starving."

"So am I!" said Max.

Everyone nodded their head and followed Ray into the eating area. I sighed and wiped my head.

"Man I hate it when they do that."

"Well we did nothing wrong so I don't see why you have to freak out." said Kai.

"I know but the way they talk makes it sound as if we did making me feel all nervous and stuff." I sighed again and said, "Oh well. Maybe we should go and follow them into the room." I walked to the room with Kai following behind.

~.xxx.~

"Alright! Today is the day we start our training for the World Championship!" Tyson announced after breakfast. "We may have won it a million times with just the five of us-not including Hilary and Kenny-but now that we have Valor, I'm pretty sure we can win this again!"

"And how can you be so sure about that?" inquired Max.

"Hey what's with the negativity Max?"

"I was only kidding Tyson. Don't worry."

"Oh. Okay. Anyways, when we it was just the five us battling, we won all the championships using the same old techniques. Now that we have Valor on the team, I say we come up with a new battle technique. What do you say guys?"

"That sounds like a great idea Tyson," said Kenny. "It does make sense after all. With a new team member, we can learn new things and we can win using different ways."

"Yeah! You got it Chief! So what do you think Valor? Are you up for some special training and teaching us some of your skills?"

I stood there not knowing what to say. I put my hand behind my head and laughed nervously and said, "The thing is Tyson, I don't think I have anything new that I can teach you guys or anything at all. I don't think I really do anything different than you guys…I think."

Everyone just stood there with nothing to say.

"Hey! I have an idea!" said Hilary.

"That's a first." murmured Tyson. Hilary lifted her arm and elbowed Tyson in the stomach. "OW!" he screamed in pain,

"As I was saying…why don't you just train like you always do. I mean if we do that eventually we might notice something different that Valor does than you normally do. I mean not every blader is the same. We all have at least one thing we do differently. It just takes time to find out what it is."

"Well…." Kenny started to say. "It does sound reasonable enough. We can try that is if you all agree."

Everyone nodded their head.

"Alright!" said Tyson pointing his finger to the ceiling. "Let's do some training! Follow me!"

Everyone chuckled and followed.

~.xxx.~

"So how exactly are we supposed to do this guys?" I asked them.

"Well," Kenny began. "I think what Hilary was trying to say is we do what we normally do like battle each other etc. So I say Valor should battle each and every one of us on the team."

"M-me?" I asked shocked. "I-I-I don't think I'm up for that yet I mean…I guess I'm not that confident enough yet. I'm still a bit of an amateur."

"Amateur?" they all said in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Max said. "You're not an amateur at all!"

"Max's right." Ray agreed. "You may have battled Tyson for a little while but so far what you showed us is amazing!"

I blushed a bit feeling all flattered. I chuckled and said, "Thanks Ray but do you think we can warm up before we head to the extreme stuff? I'm not that kind of person who gets right to the point. You should see when I'm asking for favours I keep on talking and talking and before you know it, two hours passed and I'm finally at the point."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Ray said.

"So what do you do when you train Valor?" max asked.

"I head to the river up at the mountain. There's lot's of rocks and trees and other stuff good enough to be used as obstacles."

"Wow," Tyson said. "So your like a nature boy like Daichi here except you're a girl."

"I guess you can say that." I said. "So what do you guys use when your training?"

"Well we-"

"These guys use manmade stuff." said Daichi interrupting Tyson. "They don't know how to be good to nature that's for sure!" Tyson took his hand and shoved Daichi out of the way.

"Don't listen to this kid Valor. It's true we use manmade stuff but it doesn't mean we never used nature as our training base."

"So I guess you don't mind using it again." Daichi said. Tyson's facial expression changed showing a sign of disgust.

"That's okay Daichi. Let Mr. City Boy do his training where he's more comfortable. Places with the metal dishes and maybe speed testers to test Dragoon's speed and maybe a machine that tests his accuracy maybe? There are so many things that are new now a day that it's hard to keep up."

"Yeah. Tyson may have trained in nature once but it doesn't mean he likes it. To him it's like boot camp!" Daichi said slapping Tyson's back. Tyson took Daichi's hand and peeled it off his back. He lightly pushed him away and said, "Who said I didn't like it?"

"Your face says it all." I said.

"Oh yeah! The rest of the guys are no problem Valor so don't worry about them! They're up for anything."

I chuckled as I watched Daichi make Tyson feel like an idiot. Tyson grabbed Daichi by his clothes and said, "Why you keep on making me look like it's hard to do anything with me?"

"Because it's you." Daichi replied with a smirk.

"That's it!" Tyson let go of Daichi and Daichi began to run for his life. "Come back here and fight like a man Daichi!" Everyone sighed. It was another stupid moment featuring Tyson and Daichi.

"So guys," Ray said. "Should we head to the mountains to warm up there for today?" Everyone nodded their head and began walking towards the mountains.

As for Tyson and Daichi, Hilary walked up to them, screamed and dragged them by the ears. It looked as if it was a normal routine for her.

I stopped in my tracks and stared up at the mountains lightly concealed by the clouds. _This sure is going to bring back memories. _I thought.

"Valor!" I snapped out of my moment of thought and looked up to see Kai waiting for me. "You coming or what." I smiled and ran up to him.

"Of course I am Kai."

"Then better not slow down." I smiled at Kai and he gave me a smirk and we walked towards the group trying not to fall behind.

_To the mountains!_

~.xxx.~

* * *

SO I'M REAL SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE. I know the last time I updated my profile I'd submit this in a week or so but....I LIED . I've been pretty busy to update and very uninspired. Also, I was sick towards the end of school until the first week of summer vacation and it kind of wiped away all my inspiration. That's been a long time for not having any inspiration at all! I guess you can say I've been pretty dead this summer. Anyways, this is Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 will be submitted 'round next week maybe. Please ignore any grammar, punctuation and spelling mistakes. I'm really lazy. Sorry. Anyways....hope you enjoy. ^-^


	6. Mountain of Memories

**Chapter 6**

**Mountain of Memories**

"How much longer?" Tyson complained. "It feels like we've been walking for hours! Maybe even days!"

"See what I mean Valor," Daichi said. "The rest of us don't care where we train even if it means going up mountains as high as Mount Everest. Unfortunately Tyson here has some issues with long walks that go to the training area."

I chuckled and said, "Think about it. You build some stamina along the way and at the end you get some time to train. I guess you can say it's a win/win."

Daichi ran up to Tyson and jumped on his back.

"Ow!" Tyson screamed.

"I don't think there's any stamina building in this world here Valor." Daichi said.

"Daichi if I wasn't as tired as I am now, you'd be rolling down this mountain right now." said Tyson.

"But you're not so I have nothing to worry about." Daichi said in a very confident tone.

I grabbed Hilary's hand and asked, "Are these two ALWAYS like this? I mean I knew they would quarrel a lot but I didn't imagine them fighting EVERY SECOND."

"Welcome to the Bladebreakers world." Hilary exclaimed. "If you don't get used to it, you'll never survive this team."

"I'll take my chances." I said giving a small but friendly smirk.

"DAICHI THAT'S IT!" Tyson screamed. He grabbed Daichi's arms and he threw him of his back and onto the ground.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" yelled Daichi. "I was enjoying a nice fifteen second ride and you had to ruin it?!"

"Well now I'd like you to enjoy this!" Tyson grabbed Daichi then pushed him down causing Daichi to roll backwards down the path. Luckily, Tyson didn't push Daichi hard or he would have been at the bottom of the path. Daichi got up from the ground revealing his angry eyes that showed burning flames. He grunted like a bull and started to sweep his feet on the ground like a bull ready to attack.

"Bring it on Tyson!" Tyson smirked at Daichi's words and cracked his knuckles.

"With pleasure Daichi."

At the same time, they both jumped at each other and started to fight and roll all over the place like little kids fighting over a toy. Everyone stared at them all with a blank expression except Kai who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"See what I mean?" Hilary said to me. I nodded my head still keeping that blank expression. All of a sudden, a Beyblade came out of no where hitting Tyson and Daichi and eventually stopping their fight and causing them to fall to the ground.

"Hey!" They both screamed. "Who did that?"

The blade spinned around them for a while and then jumped back to its owner.

"You guys are wasting valuable training time." It was Kai. He was staring at them both with an angry face. "We didn't come here to quarrel like little children. We're here to train in hopes of learning something new from Valor and preparing ourselves for the World Champions where we want to win it." Everyone stood in silence as they watched Kai give his small speech. "Your fighting isn't going to do us any good. Unless you're planning to lose this year, then be my guest and continue your stupid little game. I on the other hand am planning to win." With his arms still crossed, Kai walked away leaving the rest of us speechless.

"That's Kai for ya." Hilary said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look Valor, he may be nice to you especially when you were becoming our new member and all but that's not going to last. Kai's a serious guy and it'll only be a chance in a lifetime to see him turn all soft." I shook my head and smiled.

"Maybe if you got to know him or he got to know you then it would be often then never. Kai just takes this game seriously because he's so passionate about it. He doesn't want to be fooling around with something he's trying to be the best at." I smiled at Hilary and began to walk away.

"What are you talking about Valor? You know nothing about Kai so who are you to say he's just being all serious and mean because he's passionate about this game?"

"Well Hilary-"

"If you think about Valor has a point." interjected Ray. "Kai's a fierce competitor and aims for perfection and being the best. It's his goal in life so of course he doesn't want to mess around when it comes to it. Later on, he might seem more relaxed when he isn't training or anything which is maybe why he seems nicer later on."

"And it's possible he admires Valor's skill and attitude." added Max.

"The truth is Kai is just a puzzle and unpredictable. You never know what he will do next." said Kenny.

"Hm. I never thought about that. Sorry about getting all fired up a bit Valor." said Hilary.

"I understand." I stood there for a while and took a deep breath. "Hey you guys go ahead. Hilary and I will catch up with you in a bit. We're just going to take our time for a while."

"Why?" Daichi asked.

"Just girl stuff. That's all Daichi."

Daichi gave me a face and said, "Okay. C'mon guys!" We waved goodbye and off they went.

"Exactly what kind of girl stuff are you talking about Valor?" Hilary asked me.

"Girl stuff as in crushes and romance."

I saw Hilary's face turn red. She was blushing like crazy.

"W-w-w-why do you want to talk about that Val?"

"I guess I want to know if you like Kai or something 'cause when I told you that if you get to know him better you'll understand what he's all about. When you replied you sounded a bit of jealous."

"I guess you can say jealous because before I kind of liked Kai. I thought he was cute. We talked once in a while and he helps me understand how the game goes sometimes but yet I never got to know the guy. I try myself but it never works out. I always think that maybe if I was a blader like you guys then maybe I'll be able to get to know him better."

I put my arm around Hilary and gave her a small hug.

"Just because you're not a blader doesn't mean you can't get to know someone. Don't worry Hilary. You'll get your chance."

"Hope your right. Thanks Valor. I'm glad you're on this team."

"So am I."

Hilary and I smiled and began to make our way up the mountain.

"Anyways, I don't like him anymore so that question isn't really for me anymore."

"I see."

"So I have a question Valor…do YOU like Kai?" I froze in my spot blushing like crazy. If I got any redder, I'd be exploding like a bomb right now. Hilary gasped and said, "You DO like him don't you?"

"Well I don't think it's a like/like situation it's just an admired by his skills situation. That's all. C-c'mon Hilary. We don't want to fall too behind and I got to train too."

Hilary just stared at me with a mischievous look and said, "Whatever you say Val." With that, we both walked away disappearing past the corner.

Kai popped up from a corner of a mountain after we left with a smirk on his face.

"Hm…"

~.xxx.~

"WE MADE IT!" cheered Daichi jumping up in the air. "Now we don't have to hear Tyson's complaining anymore!"

"Where is Tyson anyways?" asked Ray.

We turned around to see Tyson on the ground sweating like a pig and breathing very heavily.

"I….made…..it." He collapsed onto the ground and we all walked away. "Hey! Soon to be dead man here lying on the ground! Anybody?"

"It's okay Tyson." Daichi said walking up to him. "I'm here." Once Tyson heard Daichi say that, he got up right away and ran.

"I'm healed!" he screamed raising his arms up in he air.

I ran up to the well that was on top of the mountain and stared down.

"It's filled with water now! Awesome!"

"Why it wasn't filled last time you were here?" asked Max.

"Nope. I'm guessing because the shrine was closed and the owners usually fill it up."

"There's a shrine up in these mountains?" asked Ray. "Since when?"

"Two or three years ago."

"Well I haven't been here for a while so I guess that's why I'm so surprised."

I stretched and breathed in fresh mountain air.

"Ahhh…smells like good memories. Well…time to work Diaphin." I quickly put my blade in my launcher and made sure it was secured. "Time to work." I quickly jumped in the air releasing my Beyblade. Just as Diaphin was about to hit the ground, another Beyblade came out and collided with Diaphin. "Huh?"

"I see someone's eager to train." said Kai.

"Oh. It's you Kai. How long have you been up here?"

"Not long. So Valor, are you ready to show me what you got or are you going to waste time like those two idiots there?"

"Hey! We're not idiots!" Tyson and Daichi said in unison.

I smirked and looked at Kai with a confident look.

"It's about time. Let's go Diaphin!" I ran towards some rocks with Diaphin following up behind me. "This way Kai. I'll show you some of my basic skills first!"

"So you guys coming too or you're going to waste your time just like Tyson and Daichi?" Kai asked.

Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary nodded their heads. Ray and Max launched their Beyblade's and followed Valor and Kai with Kenny and Hilary following behind.

"Hey!" Tyson and Daichi screamed. "Wait for us!" They both launched their blades and off they went.

~.xxx.~

As I finally reached the rocks, I felt a sudden gust of wind hit me. I stopped in my tracks and recalled all the memories that happened on this mountain.

"Try hitting those rocks Valor!" my father told me. My Beyblade hit each and every rock causing many sparks. My Beyblade jumped into my hand and my father clapped. "Not bad Valor. I can see your determination sparking."

"Dad, that's just my blade." I said.

"Yes but remember, your Beyblade can feel what you feel and right now you're really determined and your Beyblade is displaying that by hitting those rocks hard showing it itself is determined to make you proud."

"Ahhh….I never thought about that dad." I hugged my dad and we continued to train.

"Valor?"

I snapped out of my thinking and turned around to face everyone who were giving me strange looks.

"Uh…hey guys." I said.

"You alright Valor?" Hilary asked. "Because you don't look like you're on planet Earth right now."

"Um…yeah of course I'm alright. Heh. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because we're supposed to be training but you fell asleep." Kai said angrily.

"Oh. Sorry….about that." I lowered my head and felt a tear stream down my face.

"Are you sure you're okay Valor?" Ray asked sounding very concerned. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at all of them with a smile, hiding my emotions.

"Of course I am. I guess I just can't believe that I'm here after all this time so I'm still getting used to it. I mean…so many things happened here so…sorry for worrying you guys and wasting time."

"Just make sure you stay awake alright Valor 'cause we came here for a reason." Kai said sounding as if he was scolding me.

"Sure. Of course I will." I nodded my head to everyone and we put our Beyblade's in our launcher.

"3…2…1….LET IT RIP!"

Beyblade's were flying everywhere and Kenny and Hilary we're quickly walking away making sure that they don't get hit or get in the way.

"Diaphin! Aim for those rocks and show 'em what you got!" Diaphin began to spin faster and aimed for each rock that was in our area hitting them all in a matter of seconds. This time, more sparks were made.

"Your blade sure has some serious power." Tyson commented. "It's just as strong as my Dragoon." He added this time with a smirk.

"Alright Tyson. You just keep thinking what you're thinking. Alright Diaphin let's show them a nice yet quick finish."

I ran to a big boulder close to the edge of the mountain and stood on top of it.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Max.

"Seeing my grand finale from the top."

Hilary covered her eyes in fear and said, "Careful Valor! You're at the very edge! You don't want to fall!"

"Don't worry! I've done this many times Hilary. Alright Diaphin! It's time to spin out of control" Diaphin started to spin way faster than before and started to jump from one rock to another very swiftly. "That's it Diaphin!"

"Her blade is out of control!" said Kenny. "But in a good strategic way!"

"How exactly is this a good strategy Kenny?" Hilary asked.

"Her Beyblade is going everywhere and is spinning so fast that you can't even see it moving. This way, her opponent won't know where to aim because the blade is going everywhere. Not only will it make it hard to attack but it might make the opponent a bit tense."

"Oh! I see what you mean!"

"What is she doing?" Tyson asked annoyed. "She's doing nothing but making her Beyblade spin in circles."

"Just wait Tyson." Ray said. "I think she has something up her sleeve."

Just like a trainer training a dolphin, I lifted my hand up in the air with my finger pointing towards the sky.

"Alright Diaphin…JUMP!" Diaphin spinned towards me then jumped up in the sky aiming for a thick tree branch. It hit the tree branch with so much force it caused it to fall of the tree.

"WHOA!"

All of a sudden, I felt another gust of wind and started to feel a bit sick. My eyes began to become a bit droopy and my head started to ache. I could hear my dad's voice telling me to keep on hitting that tree. All of a sudden, Diaphin started doing that and kept on hitting it non-stop as if it was trying to knock it down.

"Hey!" Daichi screamed. "Her blade is actually out of control now!"

"Valor stop your Beyblade!" Tyson screamed.

I couldn't hear what he said. For some reason I kept on thinking about my dad and what he told me do when we were training on this mountain when he was alive. Suddenly, I felt really weak and my eyes started to close. My body started to shift from one side to another.

"Valor!" Hilary screamed. "Get off of that rock or you're gonna fall!"

I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear any of them at all.

"VALOR!"

My body shifted backwards and I slowly fell off the rock.

"VALOR!" they all screamed.

Kai ran towards the boulder and jumped off it.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Tyson asked. "Is he trying to kill himself too?!"

Hilary slapped Tyson and said, "Of course not you idiot! He's trying to save Valor! Now c'mon! Let's go up to the ledge!"

I couldn't hear anything but I knew I was falling. I could hear my dad and feel his presence for some reason. I saw a hand trying to reach me and I saw my dad. I took my hand and tried to reach for his. He grabbed my hand and I felt safer. I slowly opened my eyes to see a figure of a man. At first I thought it was my dad but it wasn't. His arms went around me and I felt us stop and hit something. I couldn't breathe after that. I knew we were in water but he quickly ran for shore and we were safe.

"Valor!" I heard him scream my name. "Wake up!" My eyes twitched a bit and started to open up.

"W-what happened?" I asked. "Dad….?"

He sighed and said, "No wonder you almost died."

I opened my eyes wide and saw that it wasn't my dad but Kai.

"Kai…what happened? Where did my dad go?! I thought I just saw him?!"

"You were dreaming."

"Oh…I actually thought he was here and he was the one that saved me."

"No wonder you looked weird. You felt weird being back up on the mountains didn't you?" I nodded my head. "So why the hell did you choose to go back to this mountain if you felt so uncomfortable?" he asked me raising his tone.

"It just felt like the right thing to do."

"You could've died Valor!"

"I know…I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

Kai sighed and sat down.

"You may be a great blader Valor but you're very emotional."

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love Kai so don't tell me that!" I screamed at him. Kai looked at me with a surprised face.

"I guess I don't."

I started to cry but I fought back and wiped them away.

"I didn't mean to scream. Thanks for saving me though."

"I had no choice since no one else was going after you. I'm guessing you almost died because this mountain was bringing you back memories of your dad and you kept on thinking about him huh?"

"Yeah I mean he is the one who helped me do that move."

"I can tell."

"KAI! VALOR!" I heard Tyson scream. "You guys alright?!"

"We're okay Tyson!" I replied.

"We're going to go down okay so just stay there!"

"Okay!"

I turned to face the ocean and I felt my heart beating rapidly.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying what I said earlier." Kai said.

"It's okay. Maybe I was wrong when I said you don't know what it's like to lose someone 'cause maybe you do. Oh yeah I forgot about my Beyblade."

Kai went through his pocket and got out my Beyblade.

"I took it before I jumped. Here." I took it from him and thanked him.

"Why did you save me?" I asked him.

Kai sighed and said, "You're lucky we got to know each other Valor or you might've been dead by now."

"Huh?"

"Well like Hilary said…it's pretty rare that I show you my soft side. If I didn't get to know the type of person you are then I might have not have the urge to save you."

"So is that why you saved me Kai?"

"No. I saved you because I wanted to."

"Well thank you."

I smiled at Kai and he gave me a friendly smirk.

"Well…we got a hell of journey ahead of us Valor and it isn't going to be pretty with me around. I take this-"

"Game seriously. I got it Kai. I know you well enough to know that you don't joke around when it comes to the game and that I won't be seeing your soft side."

"Hn. We'll see."

I smiled and looked at the ocean. The beat of my heart slowed down to its normal pace. My dad was here with me right now. I couldn't see him but I felt him. As a closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh ocean air, I noticed something.

"Wait…how did you know what Hilary said? I mean when she said that you weren't-" I felt my face turn red.

"I have my ways."

"W-w-wait…does that mean you heard the part where I-I-I-I-I-" My face turned even redder and before you know it I was as red as a tomato. I put my knees up to my chest and buried my face into them.

"Possibly...."Kai said with one of his evil little smirks. I still kept my face buried into my knees shaking in embarrassment.

_Oh man!_

~.xxx.~

* * *

I AM ON A ROLL! Just submitted the 5th chapter and already the 6th chapter is up! Okay...so not really |D. Anyways, after a VERY LONG BREAK...I am feeling very inspired now and active when it comes to writing this fic. So this is the 6th chapter and probably not one of my best but who cares ^-^ So 7th chapter might be up around...maybe two three days from now...we'll see...I MIGHT BE LYING AGAIN |D Not much people read this so I don't know why I'm writing this but you never know....so I've already started the 7th chapter not like anyone cares BUT ^-^ Anyways, hope you enjoy =D


	7. Chapter 7 Preview

So when I submitted the previous chapter LONG TIME AGO, I said that I would submit the next chapter around 2-3 days later...and once again...I LIED |D. If you read my profile, you would know why I haven't been submitting anything for a while now. I really want to submit this chapter but that's what happens when you go up grades. It means more work Dx. So I've decided that I would submit a preview of Chapter 7 so in a way, no one really has to wait for a while. I know I only haven't submitted something for only like a couple of a months, but for me it feels longer. So anyways, hopefully this makes up for those he read my story and that you guys enjoy =D. So again, this is only a preview C=. The entire thing will hopefully be submitted by mid-November or by Christmas Break. Anyways, enjoy =D

-Azu

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Training VS Fun**

"I don't mean to be a pain Kai but how long do you think we've been waiting down here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Knowing Tyson and Daichi's with them, it could take a while." He replied.

"I would have preferred going up instead of them going down." I got up from the ground and went to examine the mountain wall.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked me.

"I'm trying to look for something."

"Exactly **what** are you looking for?"

"A vine. You see, when I was younger, my father and I would go up this mountain a lot to train. The only problem is we both hated walking up to the top. We were very lazy people just like Tyson. Anyways, one day we decided that instead of training we would look for an easy way up the mountain without having to tire out our legs. As we were looking, we found this vine that went all the way up to the ledge where we fell from. We climbed up it and in a matter of seconds we were there." As a looked and looked, I finally found the vine my father and I used before. "See?" I said, showing Kai the green vine.

"Why didn't you say that before?" He complained.

"Well I just remembered it now." I kept on looking again hoping to find the second one. When I found it, I showed it to Kai and said, "This way we don't have to wait in line. You do know how to climb up a mountain right?" Kai took the vine and gave me a look.

"Of course. I know a lot of things rather then Beyblade." He took the vine and made sure it was secure. "Just one question….this thing is safe right?" I chuckled and pulled my vine making sure it was secure also. I put one leg up on the wall and began to make my way up it.

"Just climb near me and don't fall behind. If the vine happens to snap…good luck!" I quickly climbed up the wall leaving Kai speechless.

"Wait I-…ugh…girls." He said. He grabbed the vine and made his way up the wall.

~.xxx.~

"Hey! Where are they?" asked Daichi. "We told them to wait here!"

"Maybe they couldn't wait any longer." said Max.

"Man! Now we got to go back up the mountain!" Tyson complained. "Great! Just great!"

"Tyson quit complaining!" Hilary scolded him. "They can't be that far."

"Looking for us?" I screamed from the top. They all looked up to see me waving at them.

"How did you get up there so fast?" asked Kenny.

"I'll show ya!" With that, I took the two vines and dropped them to them. "Grab the vine and climb up the wall! You'll get up here in no time!"

"I'm not really good with this kind of stuff Valor!" Hilary screamed from below.

"I'm holding the vine and Kai will hold the other so don't worry! If either one of you fall we'll be able to pull the vine from here!" Hilary took her hands and covered her ears. She was shaking in fear.

"Don't say that Valor! I might actually fall!"

"Why don't you go first then Hilary?" Ray said trying to calm her down. "While you climb up I'll hold the bottom of the vine so this way you'll feel more safe knowing two people are holding you up."

"Thanks Ray! That sounds like a good idea!"

I smiled and chuckled at the sight of Ray trying to comfort Hilary. I turned around to see Kai leaning against the wall acting like his cool normal self.

"Hey Kai! Don't just stand there and pose like your some poster boy! Come here and hold the other vine!"

"Wow. You're pretty brave talking to me like that. I mean Tyson talks to me like that all the time but it is Tyson after all. But you…I never expected something like that from you."

"Just shut up and hold the other vine Kai! You want someone to die?"

"If it's Tyson sure." He muttered.

"Alright guys!" I said. "Come up whenever you're ready."

Hilary and Kenny were the first to climb up. Kenny struggled a bit while Hilary was shaking in fear taking a while for her to move up the vine. Next were Tyson and Max. Daichi went last with Ray because if we were to make Tyson and Daichi climb up the vine together, Ray and Max would be forced to walk up the mountain.

"Hey you guys were right! This is pretty fast!" Tyson said as he reached the ledge. "And it isn't so high up so I guess that's why."

"That's right Tyson." I said. "Tyson you mind moving 'cause Daichi's coming up now."

"Daichi's coming up huh?" Tyson had a sneaky expression on his face. "Hey Valor why don't **I **hold the rope and you take a break?" he asked as he tried to get the vine from me. I put the vine out of his reach and said, "First of all it's a vine Tyson and second of all unless you want to be sent to jail for the murder of Daichi then why don't you go move aside and stay there?"

"FINE!" Tyson said disappointed. He stomped to the tree and sat there like a kid going to time out.

"Y'know Valor it's not too late to push him off this mountain." said Hilary.

"I'd rather not." Kai and I pulled hard on the vine as Daichi and Ray reached the edge of the cliff.

"Whew! That was one steep wall huh?" Daichi said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "That climbing sure worked me up an appetite."

"We're not going to eat just yet Daichi." I said. "We still haven't trained enough. We've spent the whole morning doing noting but walk up mountains and pull people up from vines."

"Oh don't forget watching a tree get attacked." Added Tyson.

"Yes that too. Anyways considering-I-chose-the-first-place-of-where-to-train-even-though-we-didn't train-there-for-a-long-time-or-really-any-training-at-all-I _-"_ I started to choke and Daichi hit my back.

"Breathe Valor breathe!"

I finally stopped coughing and cleared my throat.

"As I was saying. Let's start fresh and by fresh I mean starting our training at a new location this time. What do you say?" Everyone nodded their head. "Alright then. Anyone has any suggestions on a location?"

"Oh I do!" said Daichi jumping up and down. "Let's go to the other side of the mountain. You see there's this cool place that I saw the last time I was here and I got to say it's a good place to train. Lot's of obstacles for our Beyblade's to go through. What'd you guys say? Huh? Huh?" Everyone felt a bit hesitant. I guess everyone was still exhausted from all the walking and climbing.

"MAN! That mean's more walking!!" complained Tyson.

"I guess a bit more walking couldn't kill us." said Max.

"Sounds great." said Ray.

"Well I guess that means more stamina building for us Kenny and we're not even bladers."

"Alright!" cheered Daichi. "This way!" Everyone followed Daichi as he led the way.

"Can someone at least carry me?" Tyson complained again. No one heard him. We all just kept on walking. "Aww man!"

* * *

So that's the end of the preview! Hopefully it was okay C=...man I use too much dialogue |D...well I do talk a lot C=


	8. Training VS Fun

So I've finally finished the entire 7th Chapter of this Fan Fic...and after all that time (sorry ^^). Who knew a sugar rush can easily inspire you? xD. Anyways, if you had read the preview when I submitted 1-2 months ago, then you might just want to continue onto the second part which is right under **"~.xxSECOND PART OF CHAPTER 7**xx.~" So Just scroll down until you see that. Unless you want to read it from the very beginning, then be my guest! So once again, this is the completed Chapter 7. I will be submitting a Chapter Special pretty soon. C=

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Training VS Fun**

"I don't mean to be a pain Kai but how long do you think we've been waiting down here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Knowing Tyson and Daichi's with them, it could take a while." He replied.

"I would have preferred going up instead of them going down." I got up from the ground and went to examine the mountain wall.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked me.

"I'm trying to look for something."

"Exactly **what** are you looking for?"

"A vine. You see, when I was younger, my father and I would go up this mountain a lot to train. The only problem is we both hated walking up to the top. We were very lazy people just like Tyson. Anyways, one day we decided that instead of training we would look for an easy way up the mountain without having to tire out our legs. As we were looking, we found this vine that went all the way up to the ledge where we fell from. We climbed up it and in a matter of seconds we were there." As a looked and looked, I finally found the vine my father and I used before. "See?" I said, showing Kai the green vine.

"Why didn't you say that before?" He complained.

"Well I just remembered it now." I kept on looking again hoping to find the second one. When I found it, I showed it to Kai and said, "This way we don't have to wait in line. You do know how to climb up a mountain right?" Kai took the vine and gave me a look.

"Of course. I know a lot of things rather than Beyblade." He took the vine and made sure it was secure. "Just one question….this thing is safe right?" I chuckled and pulled my vine making sure it was secure also. I put one leg up on the wall and began to make my way up it.

"Just climb near me and don't fall behind. If the vine happens to snap…good luck!" I quickly climbed up the wall leaving Kai speechless.

"Wait I-…ugh…girls." He said. He grabbed the vine and made his way up the wall.

~.xxx.~

"Hey! Where are they?" asked Daichi. "We told them to wait here!"

"Maybe they couldn't wait any longer." said Max.

"Man! Now we got to go back up the mountain!" Tyson complained. "Great! Just great!"

"Tyson quit complaining!" Hilary scolded him. "They can't be that far."

"Looking for us?" I screamed from the top. They all looked up to see me waving at them.

"How did you get up there so fast?" asked Kenny.

"I'll show ya!" With that, I took the two vines and dropped them to them. "Grab the vine and climb up the wall! You'll get up here in no time!"

"I'm not really good with this kind of stuff Valor!" Hilary screamed from below.

"I'm holding the vine and Kai will hold the other so don't worry! If either one of you fall we'll be able to pull the vine from here!" Hilary took her hands and covered her ears. She was shaking in fear.

"Don't say that Valor! I might actually fall!"

"Why don't you go first then Hilary?" Ray said trying to calm her down. "While you climb up I'll hold the bottom of the vine so this way you'll feel more safe knowing two people are holding you up."

"Thanks Ray! That sounds like a good idea!"

I smiled and chuckled at the sight of Ray trying to comfort Hilary. I turned around to see Kai leaning against the wall acting like his cool normal self.

"Hey Kai! Don't just stand there and pose like your some poster boy! Come here and hold the other vine!"

"Wow. You're pretty brave talking to me like that. I mean Tyson talks to me like that all the time but it is Tyson after all. But you…I never expected something like that from you."

"Just shut up and hold the other vine Kai! You want someone to die?"

"If it's Tyson sure." He muttered.

"Alright guys!" I said. "Come up whenever you're ready."

Hilary and Kenny were the first to climb up. Kenny struggled a bit while Hilary was shaking in fear taking a while for her to move up the vine. Next were Tyson and Max. Daichi went last with Ray because if we were to make Tyson and Daichi climb up the vine together, Ray and Max would be forced to walk up the mountain.

"Hey you guys were right! This is pretty fast!" Tyson said as he reached the ledge. "And it isn't so high up so I guess that's why."

"That's right Tyson." I said. "Tyson you mind moving 'cause Daichi's coming up now."

"Daichi's coming up huh?" Tyson had a sneaky expression on his face. "Hey Valor why don't **I **hold the rope and you take a break?" he asked as he tried to get the vine from me. I put the vine out of his reach and said, "First of all it's a vine Tyson and second of all unless you want to be sent to jail for the murder of Daichi then why don't you go move aside and stay there?"

"FINE!" Tyson said disappointed. He stomped to the tree and sat there like a kid going to time out.

"Y'know Valor it's not too late to push him off this mountain." said Hilary.

"I'd rather not." Kai and I pulled hard on the vine as Daichi and Ray reached the edge of the cliff.

"Whew! That was one steep wall huh?" Daichi said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "That climbing sure worked me up an appetite."

"We're not going to eat just yet Daichi." I said. "We still haven't trained enough. We've spent the whole morning doing nothing but walk up mountains and pull people up from vines."

"Oh don't forget watching a tree get attacked." Added Tyson.

"Yes that too. Anyways considering-I-chose-the-first-place-of-where-to-train-even-though-we-didn't train-there-for-a-long-time-or-really-any-training-at-all-I _-"_ I started to choke and Daichi hit my back.

"Breathe Valor breathe!"

I finally stopped coughing and cleared my throat.

"As I was saying. Let's start fresh and by fresh I mean starting our training at a new location this time. What do you say?" Everyone nodded their head. "Alright then. Anyone has any suggestions on a location?"

"Oh I do!" said Daichi jumping up and down. "Let's go to the other side of the mountain. You see there's this cool place that I saw the last time I was here and I got to say it's a good place to train. Lots of obstacles for our Beyblade's to go through. What'd you guys say? Huh? Huh?" Everyone felt a bit hesitant. I guess everyone was still exhausted from all the walking and climbing.

"MAN! That means more walking!!" complained Tyson.

"I guess a bit more walking couldn't kill us." said Max.

"Sounds great." said Ray.

"Well I guess that means more stamina building for us Kenny and we're not even bladers."

"Alright!" cheered Daichi. "This way!" Everyone followed Daichi as he led the way.

"Can someone at least carry me?" Tyson complained again. No one heard him. We all just kept on walking. "Aww man!"

**~.xxSECOND PART OF CHAPTER 7**xx.~

When we reached the other side of the mountain, we saw nothing. It was a deserted area with no trees in sight. There were also no signs of life living here. It was like a blank page on a book.

"We walked all the way up here to see some empty land?" complained Hilary.

"Well you shouldn't really be complaining Hilary because you chose to come along. You said so yourself, you're no blader. In this case, you had a choice of coming or not." Daichi gave Hilary a mischievous smirk while Hilary stood their pouting, sadly defeated by a kid not even close to being her age. "Now if there is no one else who will like to complain, I'd like to move on to the battle area. It may not look like something now but it will soon." We all sighed and continued to follow Daichi through the barren land.

We finally reached an area with a bit more life. There were many rocks in sight along with fruitful trees growing close together. The ground was rocky with small splints of grass growing. We continued to walk further to the end of the cliff.

"Why did we stop right in front of here?" asked Tyson suspiciously, noticing we stopped at the edge of the cliff.

"Because we're here is why," replied Daichi. "And besides, there is much more beyond this edge if you're wondering." Tyson eyes popped wide open and he began to shiver in fear. "Don't worry Tyson. I don't hate you that much that I would actually push you off the edge of cliff causing you to die." We all snickered at Tyson's fear of being pushed off the cliff. Daichi cleared his throat and pushed back some leaves. Once the leaves were fully pushed back, a beautiful scene was viewed. It was breathtaking. There was no edge to fall off. It was more continuous land. There was a small spring that lead to a slowly falling waterfall with a pathway of rocks reaching towards the edge of the spring.

"Wow," I said. "This is beautiful." I examined its natural beauty and saw what a good obstacle was. The spring was covered with trees bursting with fruit and blooming flowers. "It's a great place Daichi but its breathtaking view is kind of distracting. I mean, I'd rather relax then train. Are you sure this is a great place." Daichi nodded his head and said, "That's the whole point." We were all confused.

"Are you saying we came here not to train but rather play around?" asked Ray.

"That is exactly what I'm saying Ray!" Daichi ran across the rocks and jumped down the waterfall, we all ran to the edge to see. Fortunately it was a very small waterfall so no damage was done. We saw as Daichi slowly swam to the surface. He was swimming around laughing.

"You guys should come in and join the party!" he called from below. "It's not fun swimming alone."

"But we came here to train Daichi!" exclaimed Tyson. "We only have a month and a half until the events start."

"That's plenty of time Tyson! Why don't you all come in?! The water is great!" Everyone gave a hesitant look.

"Well I'm not a blader so why not!" Hilary said. She jumped into the water along with Kenny following her. Max, Tyson, and Ray all stared unsure of themselves.

"Well…it does look like fun…" said Max.

"And it is still summer and we haven't went swimming for a long time." said Ray. They both shrugged their shoulders and jumped.

"Hey!" I screamed after them. I watched as Tyson grew hyper and jumped in as well.

"WOOHOO!" He screamed in excitement.

"Great…" I turned to see as Kai stood there, arms crossed, surprisingly calm. I walked up to him. "Not in the mood to jump?" I asked sheepishly. He continued to stand while I fiddled with my fingers. "I'll take your silence as a no."

"HONESTLY!" he shouted. His unexpected scream scared the hell out of me.

"I'll take it that you're mad?"

"We came here to train for the Championship. So far, we didn't do a single training sequence at all! We've been walking around, killing our legs and working off our fat in our asses rather than our blades! We've been here for hours doing what?"

"N-nothing…"

"EXACLTY! Nothing! All we did was played a game of jumping over rocks with our Beyblade's. Was there any real training? No! Not only that but we've climbing up ropes all day and I was surprisingly playing hero for you when you fell."

"Maybe…maybe you should tell them that rather than me Kai because I want to train too."

"How the hell am I suppose to do that with them down there playing like three year olds?"

"Well…" I gave him one of my warm, sweet smiles. I launched my arms into the air and pushed him off the edge. He landed into the water with a big splash. He quickly swam to the top, obviously soaked and furious.

"What the hell was that Valor?" I smiled and jumped in as well. I swam towards him and again, gave him a sweet smile along with a hint of innocence.

"You needed to cool off and that's exactly what I did."

"Geez Valor." Kai got up and walked to the shore, trying to quickly dry himself off.

"I'm impressed," Tyson said. "Usually when I pull off stupid things he yells at me like hell but he's somewhat and…nice..."

"Well it is you." said Daichi. Tyson grabbed him and dumped his head into the water.

"C'mon Kai…don't be that mad…I just thought it would help." I said, following him onto the shore.

"Help with what?!"

"Help you realize that you got to have fun once in a while."

"I don't have time for these three year old games Valor."

"Well it's time you experience them. I know that being a serious blader and all is you but is there any room at all in your heart to have fun?" He continued to dry himself, not caring about what I was saying. "Okay then. Now, I want you to get your ass in that water and enjoy. Doesn't matter if you're alone or with the gang. If you don't get in there and have fun, I will threaten to hug you at least two and if possible, three times a day."

"I can easily pull you off."

"We'll see about that." I snickered, remembering something. "You say that now yet you did have your arms around me earlier when I was falling…remember?" Kai's guard was cut off and I laughed at him. "Oh yeah…I got you there."

"But that's a different story!" I stared at him snickering. He knew he had no way out of it. He groaned and said, "Fine!" He walked into the water and stood there, arms crossed.

"You're happy now?" I laughed and ran towards him knocking him down into the water. "What the hell Valor?"

"Is having fun so bad Kai?" He got up and walked away.

"Hey where you going?" called Hilary. Kai didn't bother to turn around and answer, he just continued walking. "I guess he's not in the mood to enjoy?"

"Well…" I said. "He didn't have to listen to me. He could've easily walked away. I can't believe he actually took my threat."

"I must admit, he is quite different around you Valor." said Ray.

"Well, maybe, maybe not. But it looks like he's going to be a party pooper. Guess it's all up to us to have fun." We all cheered and continued having our fun.

~.xxx.~

* * *

So again, I will be submitting a Chapter special soon and don't worry, it won't be like before. Waiting a whole lot of months for it. Right now I am very inspired and I have the idea and everything. Thank you and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter =3


End file.
